Gale O'Conner
' Name': Gale O'Conner *'Age': 17 *'Gender': Male *'Family': Parents, sister. *'Height': 180cm *'Weight': 75kg Appearance Gale has short, messy black hair and golden eyes. He has various piercings in his ears and he's thinking of getting a lip-piercing as well. While he is not religious, he often wears a rosary which had been made for him by his sister, a jewelry designer who is slowly building a name for herself. She is also the reason why he is often wearing necklaces, rings and bracelets. Fortunately for his sister, Gale prefers to wear plain black clothing, so whatever she makes generally fits with his every day outfits. Personality People are often confused on Gale's personality; when he is around teachers and other figures of authority, he often behaves like a polite, helpful boy but when said figure of authority has left, he will turn into a snide guy who won't hesitate to mess you up if you as much as look at him the wrong way. However, neither of these portray his real personality. When he drops the act, a caring guy who is willing to stand up for others is left, only this side is often hidden due to him hanging out with 'bad crowd'. Etc Ever since he was young, Gale had the habit of choosing the wrong friends. While he knows that they are hardly what one would call _real_ friends, they're the only ones he has. He tries to stay clear of their habits of things such as skipping school to go to the park or arcade, or when they cut class to smoke on the roof, but there isn't always room to avoid 'hanging out' with the guys, especially while he's pretending to be one of them. His 'friends' are the reason why he's been caught smoking a few times (something his parents kindly grounded him without the usage of Internet for, combined with a cut on his allowance) and while he doesn't smoke when he's on his own, he always takes his cigarettes out when he's around his 'friends'. As might be obvious, Gale has problems saying "no" under pressure. His relieve comes in the form of 'Dawn of Wars', an MMORPG in which no one knows him and the doesn't need to pretend to be someone he's not. He is one of the oldest players on server 152, playing a knight ever since the beta-rounds of the server, with a huge friend's list to show. Most of his friends are from when he helped other players out during quests and raids, but there are a few spots reserved on his list for his 'special friends', which consists out of guys and girls he prefers to chat and raid with. It is with this game that he feels comfortable talking to others, since it is with this game that he doesn't feel like he needs to hide. His user name is "Knight In", which is a wordplay on 'Nightingale' when combined with his name. As a result, he often declares to be 'Knight Out' when he logs off the game, causing people to believe that the reason for the name is to show that a 'knight came online'.